


Challenge accepted

by xSilentSecretsx



Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Derek Hale is So Done, F/M, He needs a pack asap, He's a bombay cat, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: “Hey Stiles,” Erica stalked towards the said boy with a smirk he didn’t trust. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she reached into her bag. “Look what I got.” She held out a bag of herbs.“No.” Derek glared at her.“You are not giving him catnip.” Boyd crossed his arms and agreed with his Alpha.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874239
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Challenge accepted

“Hey Stiles,” Erica stalked towards the said boy with a smirk he didn’t trust. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she reached into her bag. “Look what I got.” She held out a bag of herbs. 

“No.” Derek glared at her. 

“You are not giving him catnip.” Boyd crossed his arms and agreed with his Alpha. Isaac chuckled from his place next to Stiles. The two of them were working on homework before Erica walked in. 

Stiles eyed the bag with curiosity, “I mean-”

“No,” Derek affirmed once more, shifting his glare towards Stiles. 

Stiles visibly pouted, causing Isaac to scoot closer. Stiles immediately leaned into the warmth. One thing that Stiles had experienced due to the change was his need for affection. It wasn’t like he didn’t need or like affection before the bite, but now he was more open to it. He didn’t know if it was due to him being a cat or him being a Bombay cat specifically. 

“Stop trying to get him high, Erica.” Isaac snorted. Stiles would bet twenty dollars that Isaac would totally go along with it if it weren’t for Boyd and Derek’s presence. 

Boyd stalked up towards his girlfriend and yanked the bag from her hand. He ignored her protest and went to the kitchen to dump the contents into the disposal. “So you three won’t be tempted.” He gave Isaac, Stiles, and Erica a pointed look. 

“I didn’t even say anything!” Isaac objected. 

“You’re compromised,” Boyd responded simply. He wasn’t wrong. Stiles’s inner cat obviously favored Isaac. It didn’t help that Isaac gave him the most affection and attention that Stiles would return earnestly. Isaac loved how Stiles dotted on him and tended to follow him around. When Stiles was in his cat form, he’d jump onto his lap, and immediately he’d be rewarded with affection. 

Isaac rolled his eyes before flipping Boyd the bird, which Boyd quickly mimicked the action back. Derek kept a suspicious eye on Erica, whose gaze lingered a bit too long on the kitchen. Stiles paid them all no mind, instead he thought of when he’d be able to try catnip without interference. He would have to do two tests; sniffing and eating. 

“Is it true that Jackson’s joining the pack?” Erica suddenly questioned, bringing Stiles out of his thoughts. 

Stiles groaned, “Not that Jackass.” Isaac put a soothing hand through the short tufts of hair Stiles was growing out. Boyd simply rose an inquisitive eyebrow at their alpha. 

“We’re talking about it. He’s still struggling on full moons.” Derek rolled his eyes, annoyed with how nosy his pack was, “how did you find out about it?” 

“Overheard queen bee talking about it. She’s also trying to figure out what’s going on with Stiles.” Erica answered without taking her eyes away from her recently painted nails. 

Stiles eyed her skeptically, “When did you have time to listen to all of this?” 

Erica rolled her eyes, “Lunch throughout the week.” 

Isaac whistled, “Listening to gossip won’t make you popular.” He gave her a cheeky grin. 

Erica tilted her lips as she pushed her chest out, “I’m already popular.” 

“Only to the horny population of Beacon Hills.” 

“Stop!” Derek yelled, irritation laced his voice as he rubbed his temples. 

“Totally your fault for taking in a bunch of stray teens.” Stiles pointed out idly. 

“You’re the only stray here.” Boyd defended the now growling alpha. Isaac was trying to stifle his laughter as Stiles scowled. 

“This is why Isaac’s my favorite.” Stiles crossed his arms and pouted.

Erica scoffed, “No, Isaac’s your favorite because he sneaks you extra treats after training when Derek’s not looking.” 

“What?” Derek whipped his head in the direction of Isaac and glared. 

Isaac shivered at the look, “No fair! He gives me the _eyes_!” He hissed. 

“Yet you’re the only one who can’t resist them,” Boyd commented blandly. 

Derek took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to have had the most annoying pack in California. “Alright, we’re incorporating resisting the ‘eyes’ into your training.” 

“Dammit,” Stiles swore under his breath. 

* * *

“Why are _they_ here?” Erica demanded, while never taking her icy glare away from Lydia and Jackson. 

The couple simply rolled their eyes, creepily in unison.

Derek sighed and ushered Lydia and Jackson inside his loft, “Erica you knew Jackson was joining the pack.” 

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” She huffed out bitterly. Boyd grabbed her hand and squeezed in an attempt to help calm her down. She kissed his cheek in gratitude before snuggling closer to him on the end of the couch. Isaac and Stiles were on the opposite end of the couch and Derek sat across from them in an armchair. Lydia and Jackson shut the door behind them and proceeded to sit on the empty couch in the center, leaving Derek to their right and the rest of the pack to their left. 

“I never said I was accepting.” Jackson bit out. Lydia elbowed him roughly and narrowed her eyes, “Fine whatever.” Jackson conceded as he crossed his arms bitterly and looked to the left.

Stiles stared at Jackson oddly, as if he had never seen him before. Jackson frowned before nearly yelping in surprise as Stilinski...disappeared? 

“What the hell?” Isaac questioned softly as he moved the clothing, allowing a kitten to be free. “Why did you shift?” 

Stiles paid Isaac no mind as he jumped from the clothes pile and off the couch towards Jackson. He stopped at Jackson’s legs before delicately sniffing him. After a couple of minutes, Stiles rubbed his head on Jackson’s legs, while purring aggressively. 

“What the actual fuck Stilinksi?” Jackson stared at the cat perplexed. Animals didn’t like him. They tended to avoid him, so why was Stilinksi doing this? 

“Don’t just stare at him.” Lydia frowned. Jackson figured that she was probably jealous that Stiles chose _him_ instead of her for once. That fact alone is what led Jackson to lift Stiles into his lap and pet him. 

“He’s not going to be moving for a while.” Isaac pointed out. 

“Might as well have a pack night.” Boyd stood up to grab some movies. 

“Pack night?” Lydia questioned. 

“Bonding and all that good shit,” Isaac answered. His gaze lingered on a pouting Erica, who was staring at Stiles with betrayal. “If it helps, he might just like his scent.” 

“What the hell are you going on about Lahey?” Jackson growled, but never let up on petting Stiles. 

“Your lizard wolf scent.” Isaac quirked an eyebrow. 

Jackson looked outraged, but was cut off from responding by Erica, “Scott never mentioned that you smell unique?” 

Lydia sighed as she reached into her purse to grab her lipstick and compact mirror, “Jackson is doing better in the Werewolf department than Scott.” She then started to reapply her lipstick. 

That caught Derek’s attention, “What?” 

Lydia didn’t respond until she finished her task and deemed it perfect, “Scott’s losing control. Allison might have to tell her dad. There was no way I was going to let Jackson get that bad.” 

Stiles stopped purring and tilted his head in question. Of course, no one noticed his action, so he moved in order to paw at Lydia’s thigh. She turned to face him and he cocked his head again.

Lydia frowned for a moment before realizing what he wanted. She pet his head as she spoke, “He’s more aggressive and quick to snap. He’s scared he might hurt Allison.” 

Stiles’s tail flickered angrily as he moved his head away from Lydia’s comforting touch. He looked towards Derek with a fierce expression. 

“I’ll talk to him before it gets to that.” The Alpha nodded and Stiles mewled in appreciation. 

Boyd Returned with a box full of movies and placed it on the center table, “Newbies get to choose.” 

Lydia perked up and went for the box. Jackson groaned knowingly as she filed through them, “You better not have the Notebook.” He groaned. Stiles patted Jackson’s leg with his paw in support. Jackson immediately started petting him, causing Stiles to curl up and purr obnoxiously loud. 

“You have competition Isaac.” Derek smirked. 

“Doubt it.” Isaac retorted in a bored manner. 

That comment caused something to bristle in Jackson. He narrowed his eyes at the challenge and silently vowed to get Stilinksi to like him more than Lahey. 

“Found it!” Everyone groaned at Lydia’s victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing gets me more motivated to write than anger apparently. I got my first Flame in a long time and it was rude as fuck. All I want to say is write fanfiction for yourself and no one else. It doesn't matter what other people think. I write as a way to vent and cope and escape. Also remember there is a way to give valid criticism. Bashing an author is not the way to go. If anyone has any criticism for my works feel free to comment them, but keep them respectful please. 
> 
> On another note! This was supposed to be about Stiles doing catnip, but Jackson wanted attention and now he's pack. The catnip story will probably be apart of the story I titled 'Erica No!' Please let me know what you think of this installment! Endgame is likely Stisaac at the moment. I'm also always open to suggestions.


End file.
